Color me Crazy
by Shikaaras girl
Summary: drabble series: AkuRoku Roxas/Axel: Roxas lived through lies, never seeing the truth. But because of one Nobody, he didn't question it until it was too late. This is his journey.  actual 358/2 days ignored
1. Chapter 1

Color me Crazy

A/N- This is a drabble series. So most chapters will be short.

Main pairing- Axel/Roxas interpret others how you like.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts games and/or manga.

Annnd, go.

* * *

Dull thuds echoed through out the halls of the castle. And a certain Organization member grinned, he had a good feeling about today. Propping his feet up on the table in front of him, he waited. His grin grew as two figures entered the large room. One being the Organization's leader, and the other being the possible last member.

"Number Eight." A slight glare was in place as the leader spoke. "Yes sir!" He gave a mock salute and a silent refusal to remove his feet. The leader sighed, giving up on the lost cause. He gestured to the younger boy, "This is Roxas."

Number Eight gave "Roxas" a once over, noticing his apathetic posture. Technically this was normal for a Nobody, the hint of annoyance on his face, however, was not. Number Eight liked this. Roxas on the other hand, was pissed, if you could say that. He was in this large room, surrounded by _white_. Thus forth, his eyes kept getting drawn to the only color in the room, Number Eight. The older man wore the Organization's black cloak, already making himself the darkest thing in the room. But he also had bright, fire red hair, and equally bright, green eyes. Roxas decided he didn't like him. And he diffidently didn't like the man's smirk.

The leader, Xemnas, if Roxas remembered correctly, stared at Number Eight for a long, hard moment before speaking. "You're the only one who takes on the 'Welcoming Committee' job. Well, no, that's Demyx's job. But he's handling missions right now." The red head shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. He seems like a little spit fire, maybe this will be fun." Xemnas rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Axel. Watch after him and let me know how he does. Your first mission is tomorrow morning, Zexion will fill you in on the details."

Roxas' eyes widened in disbelief. "Wait, I don't work with others, I work alone." Xemnas turned a look onto him that reminded him of icebergs and fire, all wrapped in lightning. This would have scared him, if he could feel fear. Ignoring Roxas' comment, Xemnas walked away, leaving Roxas with the Welcoming Committee.

Axel grinned and held out his hand, "Names Axel, Number Eight. Welcome aboard, Number Thirteen." Roxas scowled and pushed his hand away. He wasn't here to make friends. He was here to get a heart.

* * *

A/N- Reviews? Please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Color me Crazy

Chapter: _two_

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

I'm a little emotionless right now, so no comments. Gaaah, yet I can't write emotionless Roxas. _Fail._

* * *

Another thing Roxas was not fully informed of, and was highly displeased by, was the fact that he was now stuck sharing a room, with Axel. All this space in this huge castle, and they couldn't spare a few more rooms? Axel didn't seem very put out by it, and once they arrived, Roxas could see why. Saying the room was spacious, was by far, an understatement. He could tell which side was Axel's. It wasn't messy, but well worn in. But it was _white_ all over. Roxas glared at the white…ness. "Does no one believe in color around here?" Axel blinked in reply. "One of the members has pink hair." The blond boy gaped. "Really?" Axel nodded. "Yeah, his name is Marluxia." "_His?"_ The red head shrugged. "You can meet everyone at dinner later on." The blond tilted his head in question, this organization just didn't make sense. Axel flopped onto his bed. "See, we try to be as…human, as possible. We don't need it, but it's like a reminder, for what we're working for."

Huh, Roxas was slowly gaining respect for this guy. And then the white landscape blinded his vision again. "Does the white not bother you?" He all but groaned. Axel chuckled. "At times, but this," He snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared. "usually draws my attention more." Roxas tore his gaze away from the flame. "Okay, well I can't do that. Can I paint or something? New sheets, curtains, I don't care." Axel shrugged. "Sure, do what you want. Just nothing crazy, okay? I don't want to come back from a mission to see the place plastered in pink and purple bunnies."  
Roxas blinked slowly. "I wasn't planning on it." He murmured. "But what's a color you like, so I have an idea." Axel never really thought about color, so he couldn't really say. "Dunno…" He looked up at the younger boy, and his breath caught. He had looked at him before, but he hadn't paid much attention to his _looks_. His eyes were… Axel couldn't find words to describe them. "Blue, I guess…" He spoke after a sharp intake of breath, then looked away. Roxas merely nodded, not noticing the other boys flustered state. "Alright, though I figured you more for red." Axel mentally kicked himself. Red made much more sense. Trying so seem indifferent he shrugged again. "Red's fine too. But anyway, seems it's later than I thought. Dinner should be soon. Want me to show you around on the way?" Roxas nodded numbly. He was surprised by how comfortable he was starting to feel. Or maybe it was just a Nobody thing to be unaffected.

* * *

A/N: R&R? Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Color me Crazy

Chapter:

**T_hr_**_e_**e**

Disclaimer: I'm done with these. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Thankyouverymuch.

XxX

"This tower is entirely for all the members. Minus our leader of course." The doors they passed had different roman numerals etched into them. Roxas assumed they were for the different Nobodies. Further on down, there was a loud crash, followed by someone yelling.

"WAHHHHH!"

Axel sighed. "Seems Demyx is back."

"_ZEXY! SAVE ME, TELL HIM IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"_

Axel slapped a hand to his face. "And he's pissed Xaldin off. Again. I swear he never learns." Roxas was very confused by the site that greeted them as they rounded the corner. A man with dark dread locks, carrying a spear like weapon was screaming curses at a blond boy, who was holding a sitar in front of him as a shield. A few feet away, a slate haired man and another blond stood watching.

Axel chose to stand by the blond leaning against the wall. He smirked up at the red head. "Twenty says Xaldin kills him this time." Axel scoffed, unconcerned. "Fifty says Zexion saves him. Again." He stage whispered.

Xaldin yelled for a good ten more minutes, Demyx whimpering the whole time. The slate haired male seemed to grow tired of the banter. "Xaldin." His voice was low and serious, for some reason it put Roxas's nerves on edge. "Leave him be." He said no more but the look on his face said it all. Xaldin sucked at his teeth but backed off, stalking off down the hall.

"Thank you Zexy!" Demyx squealed, tackling the boy in a hug. Zexion patted him awkwardly before pushing him away. "Pay up Luxord!" Axel grinned smugly. The man grumbled, but handed him the munny. "Thank you! This can go towards tomorrow's mission."

Slowly, the grin slipped from Axel's face. Roxas looked past Luxord to see another tall man. At first, Roxas thought it was Xemnas, but looking closer he could tell it wasn't him. He had an X shaped scar across his face. Axel nudged Roxas forward, "Come on, lets go." normally, being pushed forward would annoy him. But, Axel's voice had softened, Roxas could sense warning bells. Something wasn't right about the scarred man.

Once seated in the presumed "dining room", everyone quieted down. There, twelve people gathered at the table, including Roxas himself. Apparently their leader didn't dine with them.

But the other silver haired male was seated at the end of the table closest to Roxas and Axel. The pink haired guy Axel mentioned sat at the other end, everyone was currently looking toward him.

"There will not be a meeting tonight. But please, I would like you all to introduce yourselves to our newest member, Roxas." His cold eyes landed on the blond. Roxas stared back, unfazed.

"I am Marluxia, Number Eleven, and head of Castle Oblivion." Roxas nodded, knowing he wasn't speaking of where they were, but recognizing he held high power.

"Are you, a second in command?" It was an innocent enough question, but the reactions he received were enough of an answer. Marluxia smiled mockingly, eyes flickering to the scarred man, whose jaw and fists were clenched tight. Axel smirked happily. "No, Saix plays second. Though Xigbar is actually Number Two." Ah. So Saix was his name, Roxas mentally decided to stay away from him until he found out more about the situation between him and Axel.

The attention shifted to Marluxia's left, a blond woman with a very…sinister smile. "I'm Larxene, Number Twelve. Don't mess with me, or I'll kill you." Roxas merely blinked at her honest threat. Beside her was another red head. "Lexaueus." He nodded. "Five." Across from him was a long, dirty blond guy. "Vexen, number four." Zexion sat beside him. "This is Zexion! He's number six, and I'm Demyx, number nine!" Demyx grinned happily. Zexion stared at Demyx for a moment before nodding.

The food was served by Dusk nobodies, while Luxord, Xaldin, Xigbar, and finally, Saix, introduced themselves. Now with the silence, Roxas realized this room was white too. Walls, table, floor, everything. Axel chuckled as he caught Roxas glaring at the table's surface.

A silver plate was placed before each member, along with a glass of red wine. He wondered if it would stain the white table and floor. He briefly considered "accidentally" spilling the wine, but decided against it. At least for today.

Not much else happened that night. Roxas slept fine, considering the lights were off and the Kingdom Hearts form of the moon shone brightly through the window. Their mission was tomorrow, and he was actually looking forward to it.

XxX

* * *

A/N: For some reason it took me forever to type this. Review and let me know this wasn't a complete waste of time?

It'd be appreciated.

By the way, this may be as long as chapters get.


	4. Chapter 4

Color me Crazy

_Chapter:_

**FOuR**

A/N: My brains dead, I'm so tired. But I'm too happy about getting something done to care.

Oh. And screw disclaimers. I've already stated it more than once.

* * *

XxX

* * *

"Would you hurry up."

Axel sighed for the fifth time.

"The mission is not going anywhere. If it was, Zexion would have already hauled our asses out." Roxas resisted the urge to groan.

After another ten minutes they finally left their room and headed for the main entrance, or "The Brink of Despair".

Zexion was already waiting, glaring with impatience, for once, Demyx wasn't with him.

"Yeah, yeah." Axel grumbled. "Just get on with the details."

"You're going to Beast's Castle."

Axel's brows furrowed. "But doesn't Xaldin usually go there?"

Zexion shrugged. "There's a swarm. Superior wants to see how Roxas fights."

Axel nodded, as if this answered everything. "I'm guessing, low class heartless and only available mission."

Zexion didn't say anything to deny the claim.

The red head sighed. "Alright, alright. We're going."

He created a dark portal and swept his arm in a "gentlemanly" gesture for Roxas to go first. "Thanks." The blond remarked dryly.

* * *

XxX

* * *

A/N: You should review. You know you want to.


	5. Chapter 5

XxX

Disclaimed already.

A/N-Has anyone else read the actual Manga for 358/2 Days? It's pretty cool. Though highly ignored in this.

* * *

Zexion wasn't kidding when he said there was a swarm. They hadn't even made it on the bridge due to the fact it was literally crawling with Heartless. Shadows, Neo Shadows, Soldiers, and Roxas wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure those were Lancers.

Axel snorted irritably. "You'd think they'd side with us, since we're stronger. But nooo." He flicked his wrists and two chakras appeared. "Oh well, they have to be killed anyway." With that, he jumped within the swarm, bringing a wall of fire with him. Taking this as his cue to join in too, Roxas called Oblivion and Oath Keeper to him.

It didn't take long to clear the bridge, what with the Heartless being so weak. Roxas slashed through the last Shadow, captivated as he watched the tiny heart drift toward the sky. Just as it disappeared,  
Axel turned to Roxas. "Come help me open the door, Rox-" His voice died, eyes wide. Roxas looked down at his hands, horror written in his eyes. He dismissed the Keyblades.  
His head jerked back up to Axel, who was standing right in front of him.  
When had he gotten that close?

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Keyblade wielder?"

_Because I'm different. Even when I'm not real, I'm still different._

Roxas roughly pushed him away. "This is why I work alone." He snapped.

Bringing Oblivion back, he unlocked the large door and made his way into the castle, alone.

* * *

XxX

A/N- So, trying to get to part of the point here. Slow progress.

R&R is appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

XxX

Color me Crazy

Chapter:

S**i**X

Disclaimed.

A/N- I missed internet so much. T.T

* * *

The mission was a complete success, minus the whole Roxas-officially-not-talking-to-Axel bit.

Axel really didn't like this.

For two weeks, Roxas said nothing to him. He went on his own missions, after Xemnas was informed of his fighting abilities. Sadly, Xemnas hadn't been in and Axel had to report to Saix. He hated Saix, and Saix was a little too interested in Roxas. So understandably, Axel was a little on edge.

It'd been two weeks.

"Hey Roxas." The red head tried, grinning, but the blond didn't even look up, only grunted and flicked the lights off. Axel sighed dejectedly.

Two weeks and counting.

* * *

XxX

A/N- Curious, what other couples should be used? By viewers opinion. I already have my own ideas, but I'd still like to know your's.

R&R? Yeah?


	7. Chapter 7

Color me Crazy

Chapter-

Seven

XxX

Disclaimed.

A/N-Not much to say.

* * *

Roxas didn't know why he wasn't talking to Axel. Didn't know why he was so mad.

Whenever anyone saw the Keyblades he fought with, suddenly they didn't see Roxas anymore.  
They saw someone else that Roxas didn't know. What was so special about the Keyblades?  
And why did he have them?

He didn't understand, and he hated the way Saix watched him now.  
He seemed more than pleased he wasn't speaking to Axel. He hated it.  
He shouldn't feel any of this resentment.

He shouldn't feel anything.

* * *

XxX

A/N- R&R?


	8. Chapter 8

Color me Crazy

Chapter:

**EiGhT**

Disclaimed.

A/N: I love Axel. :)

XxX

* * *

More days went by, Axel stopped trying. He had hoped he'd come around. His own missions had kept him out late, so for awhile, he didn't notice Roxas' nightmares.

The dreams were normal for any Nobody, they were memories of their past life. And that was something no one liked to talk about, but they all had to deal with.

One night Axel was more or less asleep, when Roxas' strangled yelp woke him.

"Rox?" He called out, wondering if the boy was hurt. Nothing ever fazed Roxas.

It was quiet for a moment, and Axel almost went back to sleep.

"Axel?" The voice was quiet, soft, almost…vulnerable? "Yeah?"

Roxas was sitting up in bed, face glowing in the moonlight. "Nevermind." He mumbled and laid back, pulling the cover over his face.

It wasn't much, but Axel's hope came back.

* * *

XxX

A/N- Seriously, please review. I would like to know someone is reading this, and I'm not just typing to type.


	9. Chapter 9

Color me Crazy

Chapter:

NiNe

Disclaimed.

A/N-This is mostly a filler.

XxX

* * *

The next day Roxas still wasn't talking to him. But it wasn't out of spite or anger. He was simply not talking. Axel now wondered if it had been the dreams all along, and he had simply misread it. He tried not to push it, even though he really just wanted to corner the poor boy. He decided against it. He did however, go out and get new, more colorful sheets. And a lamp that looked like fire, along with another different one for Roxas. Maybe it would cheer him up a bit.

* * *

XxX

A/N: R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Color me Crazy

Chapter:

TEN

Disclaimed.

A/N: Probably my least favorite chapter so far. But necessary.

XxX

* * *

Roxas wasn't trying to ignore anyone, not truly. But he was tired of this place. The quiet place and its damn white walls. At the moment he just wanted to sleep. This would be when Demyx decided to drag him off to God knows where.

"Demyx, where are you taking me?"

Roxas sighed again, Demyx frowned at him. "You haven't been…" He trailed off, not really knowing the right word. "You…"

Roxas shrugged, he didn't know who "he" was.

"Anyway," Demyx muttered. "I need your help. There's this song I need to perfect, I thought you'd be the best person to tell me how it sounds."

Roxas was skeptical, but didn't feel like arguing.

Demyx pulled out his sitar and plucked at the strings, creating a soft, slow melody. Roxas didn't know much about music, but the beautiful rise and fall of the song pulled at him. Causing him to sway without realizing it. It almost…made him feel, such a painful longing he couldn't describe. When the song ended, Roxas opened his eyes, blinking a few times. He never remembered closing them. Demyx smiled sheepishly, waiting for a response to his work.

"It was…beautiful Demyx." It wasn't exactly what he wanted to say, but he couldn't find the right words. "It almost made me feel." He tried again, preferring the way the boy's face lit up.

"Thank you Roxas. Your reaction said as much. Thank you!" He hugged him before running off.  
Roxas actually smiled.

* * *

XxX

A/N: Reviews are loved.


	11. Chapter 11

Color me Crazy

Chapter:

EleVen

Disclaimed.

XxX

* * *

He was still slightly smiling when he got back to his room. Well, until he spotted the trash can that was on fire.

"Um, Axel?" Roxas inched around the cylinder of death as the red head popped out from the other side of his bed.. "Oh! Hey there Rox!"

Blue eyes flickered from the flame to his friend and back again. "Why," He inched a little closer to Axel. "is our trashcan on fire?" Axel's eyes widened. "Oh! Um, well I thought it would be the easiest way to get rid of the old sheets." He rubbed at the back of his neck, something about the gesture seemed familiar.

Roxas glanced around, trying to ignore the cackling flames. The bed sheets were no longer white, (considering those were now charred.) but his were dark blue, and Axel's were black. He also noticed that he now had an electric blue, star shaped lamp. Axel now owned one that looked like…flames. Of course.

"I was going to get paint too, but I wasn't sure what to get." Roxas shook his head ever so slightly. "No, it's fine for now."

He tilted his head in a curious manner, then flicked the main light off. Using the glow of the fire, he made his way to the star lamp. It was pure curiosity as he flicked the switch, causing a blue glow to emit in the room.

Axel wouldn't say anything, but he had been right. The blue light was the same color as Roxas's eyes. The boy turned, smiling brightly. "Yeah, this will diffidently work-" His voice cut off. Looking up, he was captivated in the way Axel's eyes shone in the mix of the fire's glow and the blue light.

Neither said a word.

* * *

XxX

Aw, a bit of fluff.

A/N: Reviews don't kill, I promise.


	12. Chapter 12

Color me Crazy

Chapter-Twelve

AN.: So, it's been a while. Kind of.

This scene came from my cousin playing 358/2 days, add her chaotic reaction to "the wall", and my imagination. You get this. Enjoy.\

* * *

XxX

* * *

Roxas scoffed unhappily. "Must we really go back to Beast's castle?"

The older man ignored his complaints.

"Axeeeeeel!" Or at least he tried.

"Yes." He hissed. "There's a very large Heartless, and our names are staked to it."

Roxas just stared at his back. "Sooo…?" He prompted.

"So, shut up and quit complaining. It's not that bad."

He glared down at Roxas before turning to face the archway at the bridge.

About half way down the large bridge (that Roxas hated, purely hated) a huge…thing appeared out of the darkness.

"Axel." Roxas hissed. "What the hell is that?"

"I believe, dear Roxas, that would be the Heartless."

Roxas stared in disbelief. "That's not a Heartless! That's a fucking wall!"

The "wall" stood still for a moment, then five smaller Heartless emerged from the top, drawing back flaming arrows.

"And it has archers!" The blond blanched. "What the hell?"

Axel shrugged, eyeing the large monster. "You have to admit, it has good taste."

Leave it to Axel to let his pyro-ness take over when they're in danger. Roxas was not surprised.

"Alright, fine." He muttered under his breath. "If we stay close to it, the archers can't hit us."

Slowly, a metal mouth creaked open, revealing a gavel like tongue.

Roxas sighed in defeat. "_Nevermind. _We're screwed."

* * *

XxX

* * *

AN: Please review or _something._


	13. Chapter 13

cOLOR ME cRAZY

ChapTer::13

AN: Dedicating the song "Foolish Foolish: English Remix" by: Yuya Matsushita to this story. Go check it out, it's amazing.

* * *

XxX

* * *

"How was I suppose to know fire would make it worse? Isn't the saying 'fight fire with fire'?" Axel literally wilted under Roxas's heavy glare. "Axel, fighting fire with fire doesn't _actually_ work." "Well I get that now!" The taller man sighed dejectedly. "Look, how about I make it up to you?" Roxas's interests perked. "How so?" Axel didn't even bother to hide his smile.

"Take you somewhere you haven't been before." "Where?" "It's this place, I don't know if the others know about it or not, it's, well, I can show you better than I can explain."

Roxas was stunned to say the least. The two of them were currently sitting on the ledge of a clock tower. Not the clock tower from Peter Pan's world, that world seemed to be locked away from the Organization. This place, Axel said, was called Twilight Town.

Axel teetered dangerously on the edge. Roxas cocked his head to the side, tearing his eyes away from the sunset. "What would happen if you were to fall?"

Axel mulled this over, squinting at the orange red sky. "You know, I dunno. I don't think much would happen. That wall didn't get rid of us, I doubt falling would either."

Roxas accepted this answer, it sounded about right.

"You know Saix is going to be mad we didn't report in right away."

"Ha!" Axel laughed sarcastically. "Let him have a false hope that I died." He grinned sadistically. "So then I can crush it to a million pieces." Roxas rolled his eyes at his friends theatrics. "What's up with you two?"

His grin faded, a frown tugging at the corner of his lips. "I don't really know anymore. He's never liked me, always watched me like a hawk. At first I thought I just needed to prove myself, but even when I did better than anyone, he wouldn't take it. So, then I thought maybe I was taking his light. But no, he just only cares for his own self goal, I think he wants to replace Xemnas. I think I get in his way." He shrugged as if it didn't matter.

"But isn't that bad?" He shrugged again. "Rox, I'm just a hitman, a pawn. There's so many things that go on inside the Organization that no one knows about. Or maybe they do, and they're just like me, they don't care. I'm just a guy without a heart, and no where else to go."

Roxas was speechless, Axel seemed to be causing that more and more.

* * *

XxX

* * *

AN: Seriously, foolish foolish has been on repeat the whole time i was typing this up. The line: "Cause when you play with fire, you know that you get burnt" made me smile cause it played when I was typing Axel's argument about fighting fire with fire.  
Also, I think I may rename my mom's cat. Her name is Sky, she looks more like a "Sora" if you ask me.


	14. Chapter 14

Color me Crazy

ChapTer: FOURtEEN

Dedicated to: Pocky, coke, sunsets, LM.C, ONE OK ROCK, Yuya-san, and all those pretty people I'm in love with.

And polka dotted short shorts. ;) Kiss me honey, cause you all know you love super duper galaxy as much as I do.

* * *

XxX

XxX

"Number Eight! Number Thirteen! My Berserks reported you missing for three hours! Where have you been?" Saix roared the second they reached The Brink of Despair. Axel shrugged. "Out for some air. We dealt with the Heartless, there were no casualties, blah, blah, blah, blah." He rolled his wrist as he spoke, adding a very sarcastic eye roll in once or twice. "We'll be leaving now."

"Oh no you don't!" Saix started yelling, and after a few moments, Roxas lost what he was saying. Axel sighed, rolling his head back and rubbing his temples.

"Saix. SAIX! Quit your bitch fit! No one wants to hear it!" He snapped, waiting only long enough for the words to sink in, before stalking off. Roxas had to jog to keep up with his long legged pace.

Back in the room, Roxas could literally see the sparks jumping from Axel's finger tips.

"Axel." He murmured, trying to get the mans attention before he set the room on fire. There were even sparks in his eyes, set and ready to blow.

Taking a deep breath, he sat down at the end of his bed. "Rox," Axel ran his hand through his hair slowly. "I'm sorry I-" A loud knock on the door interrupted whatever he was going to say next. Roxas threw a glance over at Axel before opening the door.

"Hello young Roxas." Luxord greeted, then pushed him aside, snickering at Axel. Roxas glared at his back, kicking the door shut.

"Axel, Axel, Axel…" He taunted. "You really should be more careful with Saix, he'll have a bounty over your head in no time." Axel stared up at him, all mock innocence wrapped in a smirk. "But Luxord, you can't hit a hitman. I'm flattered I'm worth the try though."

Luxord shrugged, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "There's enough people here who wouldn't hesitate to try. Larxene's bloodlust," He chuckled as if the idea amused him. "I'm sure she'd be the first."

"Let her."

Luxord laughed fully now, though it was humorless really.

"Dinner is in ten. Do show up, I'm hoping for dinner and a show."

A flash of a grin, and he was gone.

XxX

XxX

* * *

AN: Uploading a few more tonight. I was on a role today. :D May even type more, not sure yet.

Please review, it would mean so much, think of all the hard work I'm putting into this.

Feel so lonely, ahhh.


	15. Chapter 15

Color me Crazy

Chapter:: FifteEN

Dedication: To Kpop and glitter and chocolate. Cause sometimes that's my high.

* * *

XxX

Roxas's glare didn't tone down, it's not that he didn't like Luxord. It's just he didn't like being pushed around, or over looked.

"C'mon, lets go."

"Nope, not going." Axel laid back on his bed, arms crossed behind his head. "I refuse to look at Saix's face."

Roxas decided not to voice his idea of a blindfold.

Mulling over Axel's refusal, Roxas silently left the room.

Upon entering the dining room, ten sets of eyes landed on him, expecting Axel to be with him. Realizing he wasn't, they waited for him to speak on the red head's behalf. Roxas didn't say a word, merely sat and waited for the food to be served.

When the silver plates were set down in front of Roxas and where Axel normally sat, Roxas picked both plates up. Maneuvering them so he could also grab both glasses of wine. As silently as he came, he left. All he heard behind him was Luxord's humorless laughter.

"A show indeed."

XxX

* * *

XxX

AN: Axel and a blindfold. Mm.

Review?


	16. Chapter 16

Color me Crazy

Chapter::SiXTeeN

Don't own Kingdom Hearts. That'd be cool though.

Dedicated to: All the amazing people who have _yet_ to review. :) Thanks for reading at least.

* * *

XxX

The door to their room brought him up short. Really, he hadn't thought this through at all. The doorknob was a bit of a problem. Hissing from irritation, Roxas kicked the door. No answer. "Are you kidding me?" He kicked the door two more times. "Axel! Open the damn door!"

The door swung open to reveal wet, disheveled red hair.

"Sorry, I was in the shower…what do we have here?" He grinned as he opened the door wider, making room for Roxas to enter. "Aw, are we having a dinner date?" Roxas rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to let you starve. Besides, I didn't like being in there without you." Axel smiled softly, as Roxas set up a place on the floor to eat.

They talked and laughed, and Roxas could tell this was the best meal he'd had so far. "So, you had all eyes on you because of what I did?" Roxas laughed, swishing what little was left in his glass. "Yeah, I don't think anyone really sees me. So I guess it was just different." Slowly, he tipped his glass, causing fat, deep red-purple drops to hit the white floor. "Maybe you should make them see you." Axel responded, lazily watching the wine puddle. Roxas shrugged the idea off. "It doesn't really matter. Not right now anyway." He threw Axel's towel over the mess and stood up. "What do you want me to do with these?" He asked, indicating the plates.

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle it in the morning."

Falling asleep that night, Axel realized that in Roxas's act, he placed a very high loyalty in Axel. Maybe one even above the Organization.

XxX

* * *

AN:Reviews are comments of love. Flames, well, they're indications that I can flame back. ;) Keep in mind.


	17. Chapter 17

Color me Crazy

ChaPter SEVenTeeN

A/N: Dedicated to the fact I'm leaving for a week vacation tomorrow. :)

How about you all review so I have something good to look forward to when I get back. ;p

* * *

XxX

More weeks passed by, everyday going toward building Kingdom Hearts. Roxas was more or less use to it. Rolling out of bed, Roxas yawned as he stretched. Happily noticing the light, light purple-pink stain on the floor.

"Nyyyahh. Rox, can't we take the day off?" Axel mumbled from underneath his pillow. Roxas thought for a moment, and then crawled back into bed.

"I actually don't have anything to do today." Slipping further under the blankets, he barely heard Axel's reply.

"Clock Tower later?"

Roxas perked up at the idea, he'd only been once and quite liked the idea of going again.

"Sure."

XxX

* * *

A/N: Thinking about changing my name on here to "Leyxtra", haven't decided yet.

Reviews are love. ^-^


End file.
